Ally's heartbreak
by XxxNewPrussiaXxx
Summary: This is based on a Russia x Nyo!New Prussia rp...and real life.
1. Chapter 1

**Ally sits alone in the dark sitting on the bed she once shared with her lover...her purple eyes look to where the Russian once laid his head beside her...it made her feel sad...the blonde Canadian girl thought she found happiness and love...but all she found was loneliness and heartbreak...she loved him and gave everything to her love...but he used her...he never really loved her...and what made it worst...she lost her baby...she had miscarried...Ally looked out the window and looked down at her feet. "Why?...Ivan...I gave up everything to be with you...I gave up my friends...my mother and father...my heart...my soul...and you leave me?...what did I do?...what did I do to make you leave?...was it because I am an horrible wife?...because you didn't want a child?...why couldn't you tell me instead of leaving?..." Tears where streaming down Ally's cheeks. She loved the Russian more then life...and now he was gone...she was still trying to figure out why he left...was she not good enough to be with him?...was she too much of a loser to be his wife?...was he embarrassed of her?...her eyes widen suddenly...w-was she not pretty enough to be with him?...he was everything to her...she had watched him leave...she wanted to go home but would have to face her mother saying "I told you so". She looked in the mirror looking back at the girl who was her...she was sad looking and her eyes looked soulless...she punched that mirrior and watched the glass shatter onto the floor...as her heart went with it..."WHY ME? WHY DID YOU EVEN STAY WITH ME?! IF YOU DIDNT LOVE ME ANYMORE THEN WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME?! WHY?!" Ally couldn't take it any of the soul crushing sadness and the scary sounds of loneliness...she had truly lost everything...her husband...her child...her friends and family...and her very sanity...she looked on one of the glass shards, she looked at her long hair that went down to her waist and remembered how her love used to love playing with it...she grabs one of the shards, grabs her hair and uses the shard to cut it off. Her hair is now to shoulders...she holds the rest of her hair in her left hand and she throws it to the ground as if it was a spider. Ally looked at herself. She looked like herself when she was little, she saw deep dark anger and regret in her eyes...she was pissed off but sad at the same time. She loved Ivan...she couldn't hate him...she can't hate him...but he left.**

**Ally got up and before her was two plushies her mother had given her when she was a little girl. Ven told her if she ever felt lonely, he would always be there to make his daughter feel better. The plushies resemble her mother and father (2P! Italy and Germany) Ven and Lutz. She picked up the Ven plush and held it with the Lutz plush. "Mama, I wish I would have listened to you..." She said as she nuzzled the Ven plush and kissed the Lutz plush. " I miss you both so much...ti amo and Je t'aime...and ich Liebe dich..." Ally said in all the languages she knew..she put the plushies down...she smiled at them...she checked her phone for messages the first one was from her brother Mattie ..she pressed the button to read his message:**

**Mattie: Ally, I heard what happened. Ivan doesn't deserve someone like you. I know your heart is broken...if you ever need me, I'm here...**

**Je t'aime, lil sis,**

**Matthew **

**Ally smiled at her brothers message and opened the next one and it was from Nexus her other brother:**

**"Ally, don't worry! I'm gonna murder that bastard for hurting you! He's gonna die! I want to tell you that Mattie and I and the others are here for you and I love you! Don't give up on yourself ok?**

**Love,**

**Nexus**

**Ally opened Nikolai's message next:**

**Allison, it's Nikolai, Mattie and Nexus had told me what happened, and I swear or you if I see Ivan, I'm putting a fucking bullet in his head for hurting you! I love you and stay strong! **

**Love, your older brother,**

**Nikolai **

**The next was from Alex:**

**Big sister...please don't do anything to hurt yourself...it would hurt to know you are injured or even worse...please try to hang in there.**

**Love your little brother,**

**Alexander **

**Ally smiled and she loved her brothers very much except for her evil brother Clyde. She knew they where gonna look out for her but she frowns when she knows she was lonely...**


	2. Chapter 2

After everything, she still felt miserable, it is after Christmas. She was divorced from Ivan and she felt lonley and sad. Ally wasn't able to think straight and her body had many self inflicted wounds. From burns to cuts to bruises, she hated her body and herself. "Who the hell would ever want something so ugly as I am?" Tears well up in her eyes. "Someone has to be totally blind or dumb to want someone like me...I couldn't even make my ex happy...and he cheated on me with another..." Ally's heart was shattered as well as her spirit, she felt like she was no longer herself but just a empty shell of nothing. "I'm a person and I have feelings too...why do people think I'm just something they could kick around like a small little dog?" Her body was in extreme pain but she ignored it thinking she deserves it. "God...do you just hate me?...do I do something wrong?..." She sobbed. "Would everyone be more happy if I was dead?...am I not needed anymore?...someone please help me...please help numb this pain...please just help me..." She begged silently. Ally didn't know what to do at all. She wanted to just die and rot away. She felt like a burden to everyone...she felt that way since she was a little girl. She hated being a bother to everyone...she was a disgrace to all of New Prussia..she didn't deserve to be a town or be anything...she missed her father Lutz and her mother Ven...she hardly spoke to them or seen them lately. "Mama? Papa? I miss you..." Her tears fell again...she was very lonely...she wanted someone to talk too... "I'm sorry I was a bad daughter...I wish I was better...someone you both would be proud of...but I'm just a mess up...I'm sorry for being a disgrace of a daughter...I don't deserve great parents like you..." Ally's crying gotten louder and to the point to where she couldn't take it anymore...her heart was gone...she saw something shiny and sharp beside her...it was a knife...she picked it up and held it in her hand and holds it to her chest "...I'm sorry..." She pulls her hands back and right when she is about the stab herself a hand knocks the knife out of her hand. "What are you doing, Ally?!" Someone said in a German accent. " ..?" She looked up to see Reiner. Her ex lover who had hurt her in the past. "R-Reiner..." She looked at the redheaded German. "What are you doing?! Are you trying to attempt suicide?!" Reiner asked still holding ally's wrists. "Reiner...why are you here...I thought you hated me.." Ally was in shock, what the hell was Reiner doing there? "I'm here to check on you. I'm worried about you because you haven't been seen for a while.." Reiner looked into her eyes. "Ally...did Ivan hurt you again?..." Ally started crying again. "Nien, nien. Don't cry Ally..." He hugs her tightly. "Don't cry sweetie..please...?" Ally felt so stupid trying to kill herself...she wondered...was Reiner the one she has been wanting all this time?


	3. Chapter 3

Reiner had taken Ally to his house and given her medical attention for her wounds. "R-Reiner..." The German put a finger to her lips. "Nien, don't speak ok? You need to save your energy." Reiner said in a soothing voice. Ally nodded her head and let him continue to tend to her wounds. "There." He finished tending the last wound and pulls her shirt down. Ally's tummy starts to growl since it's been 5 days since she has eaten last. " I'll make you some soup." Ally grabbed Reiner's sleeve and pulled on it " non!...I'm not hungry.." She said quietly. "Ja, you are. Your tummy is growling and you need food to help you become better." Reiner said as he pulls Ally's hand off his sleeve. "B-but I'm not hungry...don't go to all the trouble of doing this!" She tries to sit up. "Nien! Lie back down. You need to rest up and heal." He said holding his hand in hers. "Non...don't help me...I'm not worth it! I couldn't even keep my husband! He left me for another girl! He never loved me! He used me!" She starts to cry. Reiner frowns as he cannot believe someone could be so cold to put a poor girl like Ally through so much pain like that. He felt his heart break watching her bury her face into his sleeve and letting out heartbreaking sobs. Reiner knew Ivan was a cold bastard, but he didn't know he was THIS cold. "I gave him my everything...I loved him so fucking much! And he leaves me for that bitch! I hate him so much! I fucking wanna shoot him in the skull!" She was angry. Reiner held her as she cried into him rubbing her back. "Shh. It's gonna be ok, Ally. You got me." Reiner said trying his best to sooth her. "Reiner. I'm sorry I broke your heart...now I know what pain I put you through...I'm so sorry..." She started crying even more but it was getting worse. "Ally, it's ok...don't cry liebie...please?..." Reiner hated seeing Ally this way...sure, she broke his heart but...her heart was shattered and he knew it was going to take a lot to help her pick up the pieces and put them back together..."Ally, don't be sad..." He rubs her back as she sobbed. Ally looks up at Reiner with those pretty blue eyes he loved so much. "Reiner...I feel so sick..." He felt her head and she had a pretty bad fever.


End file.
